


the finer things

by Capitola



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Essek Thelyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/pseuds/Capitola
Summary: Essek reaches for one of the jars, slowly unscrewing the top. “They say you should never eat these off of metal spoons, the flavor is too delicate. Wooden spoons are preferable, or…” And Essek dips his thumb into the open jar of caviar, carefully scooping out the eggs on his neatly manicured thumbnail. He gingerly reaches his hand towards Caleb’s face, thumb outstretched.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	the finer things

“I’m assuming you haven’t tried caviar before?”

They’re alone on a long sofa in Essek’s house, Essek and Caleb. The low table before them is set with a large bowl filled with ice, with three small jars set in the center and a smaller jar closer to the rim. Essek likes spoiling Caleb with samplings of fine food and drink, the kinds of things Essek likes to be seen buying but couldn't care less about actually eating himself.

Caleb shakes his head. "I have not, I confess I always found it a little frivolous. They're no more than fish eggs, yes?"

“Aged in brine, but yes, more or less. Mostly.” A smile plays at the corner of Essek’s lips, indicating that Caleb hasn’t quite figured out this evening’s gimmick yet, but he’s getting close.

“‘Mostly’?”

“Well, these —” Essek gestures to the trio of jars in the center of the bowl “— are  _ just _ brined fish eggs, expensive because of what it costs to produce and ship them chilled. These —“ he indicates the fourth jar “ — are also brined fish eggs, but they have another quality that makes them even more sought after.”

“Indeed? And what would that be?”

“They contain a potent aphrodisiac. Even a few spoonfuls would be enough to have you at my mercy.”

“Am I at your mercy this evening, Essek?” Caleb asks, batting his eyelashes for effect. This is far from the first time they’ve experimented with intoxicants together, he trusts Essek on this journey completely.

Essek smiles. “We’ll start slow.” He reaches for one of the jars, slowly unscrewing the top. “They say you should never eat these off of metal spoons, the flavor is too delicate. Wooden spoons are preferable, or…” And Essek dips his thumb into the open jar of caviar, carefully scooping out the eggs on his neatly manicured thumbnail. He gingerly reaches his hand towards Caleb’s face, thumb outstretched.

Caleb takes Essek’s thumb in his mouth, and with it the full flavor of the caviar. Reflexively, he keeps the caviar on his tongue even as he sucks at Essek’s thumb. Even if he hadn’t known how expensive this was, something in him knows to savor such an experience.

“That’s it,” Essek says, his fingers holding Caleb’s chin as he slowly draws his thumb from Caleb’s mouth. “Keep it in your mouth. Roll it on your tongue, taste the fat, and the brine…”

Caleb does as Essek says, closing his eyes for a moment to take in the pungent flavor, the alien texture. 

“How is it?”

Caleb swallows slowly, deliberately. “It’s something new. I can’t wait to experience the full breadth of it.”

Not letting go of Caleb’s face, Essek sets the jar back in the dish and picks up a second one. The second caviar has smaller roe, and the flavor is deeper, smokier. 

“Such a good boy,” Essek says, taking his thumb from Caleb’s lips once more. “Cleaning my thumb off so eagerly.” 

“Such a clever hand,” Caleb replies. “I can only endeavor to keep it clean.” 

With his index finger, Essek brushes an imaginary crumb from the corner of Caleb’s mouth. “That’s right.”

The third caviar is the strongest, the flavor almost transporting Caleb to the depths of some far-off, watery place. As Essek tries to move his thumb from his mouth, Caleb moves forward, gently biting the tip of it. 

“Now, now,” Essek says, resting his thumb against Caleb’s teeth. “You still haven’t tried the prize.”

Caleb smiles wickedly, tongue teasing at Essek’s thumb before he lets him free.

By comparison, the final caviar’s flavor is nothing too powerful. There is the brine, the light oily texture, the soft sensation of rolling the roe around on his tongue, but nothing special jumps out at Caleb to begin with. 

“I’m a little underwhelmed by it, honestly,” he says, explaining as much to Essek.

“Give it time,” Essek replies, scooping another generous dab onto his thumb. “Take a little more, and wait for the kick.”

Caleb cleans that from Essek’s thumb, and another slow thumbful of each of the other caviars before he feels a warmth beginning to radiate out into his veins from his center. A euphoria not attributable to Essek’s soft praise, or his fingertips lightly touching Caleb’s face. 

“I can feel it starting,” he says, acutely aware of each syllable on his tongue. 

A look of delighted anticipation takes hold of Essek’s face. “And? What is it like?”

“Good. Warm.” He shifts his legs slightly. “Starting to be a little tight in my trousers.”

Essek leans in close, close enough for Caleb to feel the warmth of Essek’s breath on his face. “Do you want me?”

In an instant, it is all Caleb wants, all he can think about; the taste of Essek’s tongue on his, the soft heat of Essek around his cock. “Yes,” Caleb breathes, inclining himself towards Essek and staring into his eyes. 

Essek draws back, still smiling, and Caleb hears himself let out a frustrated little whine. “Then you can wait a minute.”

An impenetrable minute passes, one where every fiber of Caleb’s will is focused on waiting out each moment as it passes, each time delaying reaching for Essek just for a second longer. When Essek sets his hand on Caleb’s knee, Caleb relaxes instantly, letting out a sigh and leaning his entire being towards Essek. 

With a smile, Essek slips from the couch to the floor in front of Caleb, on his knees. Essek’s hand moves up towards the fastening of Caleb’s trousers, and when Caleb lays a hand on top of Essek’s, it is a trembling, clumsy hand. 

“I fear I may not last,” he says, his voice breathy and unguarded. 

“Then don’t.” Essek replies, continuing to open up the front of Caleb’s pants. “Give me something to taste.”

Caleb almost unconsciously presses his hand to his mouth to stifle a moan as Essek pulls his cock free, immediately guiding the tip to his mouth. Caleb groans at the feeling of Essek's tongue dragging along the underside of his cock. He bites his finger but cannot stop his hips from rocking forward, chasing the sensation despite himself. When Essek takes him to the hilt, Caleb reaches his other hand around the side of Essek’s head, his fingers running across the soft stubble of Essek’s undercut. Caleb is holding himself so tight that his orgasm goes through him like a shot, a jolt of relaxation consuming his entire body. The pleasure almost folds him in half around Essek, but Essek’s mouth on him never wavers, and he cleans the last of the cum from Caleb’s cock with kitten licks. 

Caleb closes his eyes as he leans back, breathing heavily, and a length of time he cannot determine passes. When he opens his eyes, Essek is still sitting in front of him, his crossed arms propped on Caleb’s knee. 

“Well, how do you feel now?” Essek asks, licking his lower lip playfully.

“I lost track of time,” Caleb says, confused and excited by this development.

“Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes.” He twists his fingers gently through the soft, fluffy part of Essek’s hair. “You still haven’t had any.”

“Any…?” Essek follows Caleb’s gaze over to the jars of caviar on the table, and he returns the wicked gleam in Caleb’s eye. “Oh. I haven’t. Do you want me to?”

“Yes.” He wants to share this sensation with Essek, for them to luxuriate in it together. 

“Do  _ you _ want more?”

This question takes him a second longer, weighing the risks of gambling a possibly even higher sense of gratification against being overwhelmed. But nothing is high reward without being high risk. “Yes.”

Essek climbs back up on the couch lightly. He picks up the open jar of aphrodisiac caviar and swipes his thumb through it, taking as generous a helping as his nail will support. He gives it a light sniff before he puts it in his own mouth, his expression focused as he tastes it. Then he leans forward, pressing his mouth to Caleb’s. With the tip of his tongue Essek opens Caleb’s lips against his, and Caleb realizes what he means to do. Essek rolls a good helping of the roe forward into Caleb’s mouth and pulls back, resting inches away from Caleb’s face. Caleb savors it, trying to unspool the taste of the eggs and the taste of Essek’s mouth and the lingering taste of his own spend. 

Essek watches Caleb intently, and something about Caleb feels so delightfully captive in his gaze that he only swallows once Essek has done so. Essek strokes the side of Caleb’s face. 

“It looks like you have another round in you already,” Essek whispers, as if that kiss has even further deepened the intimacy of this encounter. Sure enough, Caleb’s cock is already hard against his thigh, and Essek rests his hand only inches away. “Do you want to be inside me?”

The fresh buzz of the mouthful of caviar and the lingering memory of Essek’s mouth around him is already so much, and Essek dangling this offer of further delights only compounds the way desire seems to imbue every second, every breath. Caleb is too lucky, he is the luckiest man in the whole wide world. “Essek,” is all he can manage. “Gods, Essek.”

“Do you want me in your lap?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Caleb gasps, whining as he feels Essek climb off of him. 

“Eager,” Essek teases as he slides his leggings off, exposing smooth, silver-freckled thighs and a puff of white hair. His hands pause at the buttons of his shirt. "Off or on?"

"Off," Caleb says, but Essek frowns playfully.

"I'll leave it on then," he says, massaging his pebbling nipples through the sheer fabric. Caleb huffs in protest as Essek climbs back into his lap, pressing Caleb’s face against his chest. 

"Feel it," Essek commands, and Caleb does, he draws all sensory input from his cheek pressed to Essek’s smooth, silky shirt, hearing the light rustle of fabric, smelling Essek’s cologne and the lingering essence of magic.

“Mmm,” Caleb murmurs, lost in those sensations. His attention is abruptly drawn away when Essek’s hips sink down over his, his sex brushing over Caleb’s cock as Essek aligns himself, carefully guiding Caleb’s length into him. The wetness between Essek’s lips welcomes him in, and Caleb breathes in and out softly as Essek lowers himself down. Essek is breathing heavy too, and Caleb wonders how the caviar is working on Essek, if he’s feeling that same hot, urgent arousal pulsing throughout his body. The increasing pace of Essek’s hips rocking against Caleb’s seems to say  _ yes _ .

Caleb feels as though he is surrounded by comfort on all sides as Essek presses him down into the cushions of the couch, his mouth covering Caleb’s with heavy kisses. Time stretches out around Caleb, formless minutes filled with kisses and insistent touches and the rise and fall of Essek’s hips fucking himself on Caleb. Like they exist only in this moment for pleasure, and this moment is all about pleasuring them. 

Caleb’s hips snap up against Essek’s as he comes. If his first orgasm of the evening was a shot, this release is long and slow, spreading to the ends of his limbs. He whines as Essek presses kisses under his ear, as his hands stroke Caleb’s neck and shoulders. 

Essek continues to rock on top of him, fingers coming down to work at his clit as he uses Caleb like an instrument to get himself off. Despite such a resounding orgasm, Caleb’s cock doesn't seem to be flagging yet. Essek relaxes against him with a heavy groan, his whole body shuddering. 

Caleb presses open-mouthed kisses over Essek’s neck, the salty tang of Essek’s sweat putting him back in mind of the briny pearls of caviar on his tongue, the caviar that got them where they are with no signs of slowing down. 

“How long is this supposed to last?” Caleb asks.

“It can vary,” Essek says, his breath growing more relaxed as he comes down. “Species and tolerance levels and such.” He gives another heavy exhale. “I was hoping to get a few more rounds out of that — unless I’ve exhausted you already?” He strokes a finger across Caleb’s flushed cheek.

“Certainly not,” Caleb smiles, leaning into Essek’s touch. “I feel as though I’ve barely sampled the menu.”

Essek returns the smile. “You should lie back.”

Caleb can’t help but be cheeky. “And why’s that?” 

“Because,” Essek says, shifting his hips. “I want your mouth on me. I’ve got a little something else for you to taste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/) and [asterCrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterCrash/pseuds/asterCrash), the best beta readers I could ask for.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 You can also find me on [tumblr](https://capitola.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/knitinerant).


End file.
